Christmas
by Kuyukii
Summary: Christmas is coming. And it would be smashing fun when you have Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Koko in it. Trust me, it will be a Christmas holiday everybody wouldn't forget. /Kill me right now for such a summary. And Merry Christmas!


Christmas is coming. Definition: Presents, presents and presents! I wondered what I would get this year. Maybe a new phone? Or maybe a brand new computer? I know it will be a surprise. Which was why I love surprises! We don't know what it will be, it's a surprise and I love surprises.

The Academy will be holding a Christmas Ball and we could even performed. And I'm not surprise when Koko volunteered.

"So, what will you be performing?" Ruka asked Koko.

"Dancing." He replied, while munching on some chips he have just brought.

"Song, please?"

"Girls Generation."

Well..that was shocking. Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Ruka cannot believed their ears while Natsume and Hotaru were just ignoring everyone in the room. But I think they were surprised on the choice of song Koko picked as they twitched a little after Koko announced.

"Koko.." Sumire cringed. "Nice...choice?" and forced a smile. _Forced,_ which clearly wasn't working as Koko just rolled his eyes. "Thanks?"

"No problem, I guess?"

Anna and Nonoko both gasped, "You're not serious, right?" and both grabbed each of his shoulders and shooked them, "TELL US YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS!"

"Yes I am." He said, "Plus I'm getting Mikan to perform with me on stage."

That's just it. I couldn't believe my ears and Natsume was angry. Why? Well, if your name was Natsume Hyuuga, won't you be infuriated when your girlfriend was being used by your friend? Yes? Told you.

"No way." Natsume said as he walked towards us with Hotaru aiming her gun at Koko. Guess she's shocked too. As for Sumire, well she was happy. Happy that I'm going to embarrass myself in front of the whole school. Oh man, she's still angry on what happened last week? It was a joke! Just..forget it.

"Leave me out. Spare me the misery, please." I murmured and stood up and walked away. I didn't knew I could be such a loner. I have no idea what makes me so gloomy on Christmas. Maybe it's because my parents aren't here to celebrate with me.

Natsume must have noticed something was off as he followed me out. "Something bothering you?"

"No.." I lied through my teeth.

"You're terrible in lying, as usual." he smirked.

"Don't let me punch you on Christmas." I exclaimed, really annoyed.

"Well, sorry?" he said it as if it was a question, not a statement.

"Nevermind.."

As we walked further into the academy, he asked again, "Well, what's wrong? It's rare to see you with a dark cloud raining on top of your head."

"Smooth, Natsume. Real smooth. Only a Hyuuga will make up a joke at this time of the year." I said, with sacarsm in my voice.

"Well? Mind sharing with me?" he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I sighed in return, "Guess I was lonely.."

"Of..?"

"My parents." I murmured, "It's been a year since they were gone. Guess I still couldn't accept it. Further more, this will be the first Christmas I'm celebrating without them.."

"Well, guess what? Me too."

I glared at him, "Don't bullshit with me, Natsume. You still have your Dad and sister."

"I have no Dad. Only Aoi."

"Well suck on it, Hyuuga. You still have a Sister. As for me, I have none."

"You have me.." he murmured through my hair.

I blushed, in return was a smirked. "I mean it, I will punch.." I hissed.

"Just shuddup. You're ruining the moment."

And just then, we shared a romantically kissed, which only I and Natsume will only know. Well, that's what I thougth till..

"Aww!" everybody came out from their hiding spot behind the wall.

"You guys...are mood-spoilers." Natsume groaned as he pulled me closer to him.

"But that was so cute!" Sumire exclaimed while both she, Anna and Nonoko ran to me and have me a big hug.

"Yay to you, Mikan! Now we believe you're virgin kiss was stolen by Hyuuga."

"W-What?" why must they say it out loud? That was so embarrassing.

"Mikan, are you alright? Your face is so red." Ruka said concernly.

"She's probably embarrassed." Sumire said.

"Way to state the obvious, permy." Hotaru murmured.

And Natsume and my eyes met each other eyes. Suddenly, the freaking, stupid smirked appeared. And, I snapped. Yes, I, Mikan Sakura, have just punched Natsume Hyuuga.

On the darn, freaking, face.

* * *

Christmas came by quickly. The whole school hall were crowded with students and teachers.

Koko did performed Girl's generation, Gee. And he became the talk of the school suddenly. And trusts me, it is not cool. Lucky for me, I did not performed with him in the end. It was Sumire. And she also became the talk of the school together with Koko. Her look was priceless.

Anna and Hotaru performed Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. And wow, they were really good. They're voice twinkled like bells and they immediately won everybody's hearts in the crowd. It was beautiful.

Hotaru and Ruka enjoyed a romantic night under the stars plus a kiss to end it all. It was rare to see the Hotaru Imai so...peaceful in fact. For real.

As for Natsume and Me, I think we have gotten closer then before. I was really happy that Natsume have opened up to me even more. He is a jerk but he's my jerk. I love him just the way it is and I know he also do.

For the rest of the night, me and my friends shared a moment where each and every one of us had our fun. Life isn't easy, but when we have true friends by our side, it just got easier every single day. Christmas is about Joy, laughter and happiness and I believe I have more ten enough.

It was just then that we heard a twinkling voice laughing in the sky. We looked up and was really surprise to caught sight of a figure flying in the sky. We could have swore we heard it said, "Hohoho! Merry Christmas everyone!"

**The End**


End file.
